My Emmie
by dazzleme787
Summary: Bella is raised by her big bro Emmett, who protects her from their abusive father. What happens when he goes missing 3 days before her birthday? how will he react when they meet 100 yrs later? Where does Jasper fit in? BXJ AXE EXEM CXES...
1. Prolog

Prolog

* * *

"Emmie...I got a bad feeling about this. Do you really have to go today? I don't want to be here when daddy comes home." I told my big brother as he laced up his boots. Emmett was my favorite person in the world, he was playful and protective at the same time. We may be four years apart but he rarely treats me any different than if i was his age. He was planning on being back by Sunday since Monday was my birthday and i was turning sixteen.

Today he was going hunting with his friends for the whole weekend and it scared me. Our mom died giving birth to me and my dad Emmett says he hasn't been the same since, he put the blame on me. He gets violent when he know's Emmett isn't around, Emmett always saves me.

" Jeez! Isabella how many time do i have to tell you girl, Dad's gone for the weekend to Nashville, you'll be fine. You know sometimes being your brother sucks! I barly get to do anything because i'm always having to save your little butt. I'll be back before dad gets home, goodbye." He said as he stormed out the door leaving me there in schock and tears.

I didn't want to be bother to anyone, i hate feeling helpless and he knows it. I am such a horrible sister, i cost my brother his freedom all because i killed our mom. I dropped to my knees in the foyer and cried, until i heard the unmistakable laughter of our father. I felt him grab my hair and drag me into the living room while i screamed.

"i thought that boy would never leave! He should be out enjoying every minute of everyday not protecting your sorry behind. It's your fault, if you hadn't been born the your mother would still be here. You're the reason that boy has gone soft, braiding your hair and such. If I wasn't aware of his gender I would think I had two girls." He yelled as he slapped me hard and knocked me to the floor. I regined enough composer to sit up in time to see him pulling his belt off, I didn't have time to move before the first stike landed on my thighs. He kept it up for a few swings until I could barly move, suddenly I saw him drop his pants. I always knew he would try to do this, there is no escaping him now.

I tried with all my might to scramble away from him but i wasn't fast enough. He was on me before i could do anything but scream. I tried to fight back but he just kept hitting me and tearing at my clothes. The last thing i remember was pooling all my energy in to screaming one word before i blacked out.

"EMMETT!"


	2. Blast's from the Past

_Dazzle_: Hello to my pplz! Ok this is my first Fanfic i have posted. i have ton's written, i'm just publishing this one first. *looks towards the door then at her watch*  
OK i have a few friends that are supposed to be here by now to help me get this thing going!

**Emmett**:*burst through the door first* Relax i am here...Bella and Jasper are right behind me...I think?

Jasper: *comes in holding Bella's Hand* Yeah we are here...sorry we're late D.

Bella: *Skips over and Hugs Dazzle* I'm so proud of you! You are finaly posting one of your many Stories!

_Dazzle_: *blushes* Aww.. Thank you Bella! *is grabbed by Emmett in a hug* Em....Can't...Breath!

**Emmett**: *puts Dazzle down* sorry but i'm proud too.

_Dazzle_: Jasper? will you do the honors of posting the first disclaimer? *watches Jasper grin and head over to pull the lever*

* * *

**Disclaimer: Dazzle owns nothing but the plot line the crazy bunnies gave her! S.M. owns all!**

**_EVERYONE_**: *standing ovation* See you at the end!

* * *

-100 YEARS LATER-

_I_ checked myself in the mirror one more time before heading towards the stairs, I looked good in my jeans, cowboy boots, and black tank top. I threw on my cowboy hat, grabbed my messenger bag, and headed out to my old truck. I bought it about twenty years ago when she was brand new; i knew she was on her last leg, but I loved the old pick-up! It was raining feircly as I headed to the high school that has been the bane of my existence for three days now. For the past 100 years i can't tell you how many degrees i have or how many times i have been through high school. usually i stay in the south or New England, though i have traveled all over the place. I have a gift like a few others i know, it makes it easy to disappear, i can change my appearance, go invisible, and i can teleport. A very good friend of mine thinks that I have those powers because when i was human all i wanted to do was disappear.

All the talk around the school has been about the new kids that should be arriving today, great! Apparently their father was a big shot doctor and their stay at home mom wanted a small town life. So, they decided to settle in dreay old Forks Washington, only i knew better. Having been a vampire for a hundred years, i know the scent of another like me. I picked it up a day ago while hunting, i wonder why they haven't come and introduced themselves? Do they know about the treaty with the wolves? I wonder how Jacob was going to take this?

It's funny, may be a bloodsucker, but i can't stand human blood; it just sickening to me and so I stick to animals. Bears to be specific, it might be that I have a vendetta against all bears. It was a damned bear that stole my brother frome me a three days before I turned sixteen. They stole my only happiness, so I steal their lives. In my opinion they all need to die, so why not feed me. God i missed my brother! I can't believe he let a dumb old bear break his promise to come back to me. He was the only protection from that sick FUCK of a man who was our father.

\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/

I was pulled from my memories suddenly by the sound of squealing tires as I parked my truck. Glancing behind me, i saw a silver Volvo slide into a spot three down from me. Show offs! I hopped out and took two steps when i caught their full smell. Two of them seemed vaguely familiar, one was like Emmett!? No! Could it really be my big brother?! Or Jasper? I shook my head trying to clear the false hopes before i hurt myself.

When i was twenty i was at the outdoor market back in Tennessee, I ran into a man there. I had been a vampire for three years and had absolute self control. Jasper Whitlock was sweet and loving, protective and carefree; he courted me for six months before he disappeared. I never found out what happened to him and i never lost hope that i would see him again. i knew he had to have had a good reason for leaving the way he di; even so, I had to move after two more years and never did go back.

if it was, was i really up to seeing him after over ninety years? Hell Yes! Please god let it be him! I thought to myself as i headed towards my first class; English. English and history have always been my favorite subjects; I have multiple degrees in both and have even been a teacher in both before. It helps that i have lived through most of this history, i am a walking encyclopedia thanks to perfect recall like every other vampire.

Walking into my class was the same as every other day, people stared at me like the freak i was. i made my way to the back of the class and took my normal seat pulling my sketch book and pencils from my bag. I was working on a sketch of Romeo beneath Juliet's window, I figured it was appropriate since that was the book of the week. Our teacher had just started the lecture when I smelt him before he even entered the room. It was that apple cinnamon and leather scent that made my knees weak. I felt momentarly kicked in the gut when he entered the classroom; he had a short, gorgeous girl with spiky black hair on his arm. i saw them breath and catch myscent, quicly i put my head down not ready to connect yet.

" Class it seems we have two Newbies! Please introduce your selves to the class, then you both may go sit by Ms. McCarty there." The teacher said pointing my way. I met there shocked gazes with my hurt one and notice Jasper flinch.

" i'm Jasper Hale and this is my _Sister, _Alice Cullen. We just moved here yesterday from Alaska." He said staring right into my eyes. I didn't miss his emphasis on the word sister, but it still hurt to see him after all these years. _I can handle this, there had to be a good reason he left me_ , I thought to myself as he made his way with this Alice girl to the seats on either side of me.

The lesson wasn't going for five minutes before i pulled back out my sketches. I could feel their stares on me as i finished my Romeo and Juliet sketch., funny thing is they looked like me and Jasper. I wanted to talk to him,tell him how i felt, ask him why, but I didn't know how to start. I was more than a little terrified of what was about to happen and i knew he could feel it, being empathic and all. he took the initiative and spoke first.

" Bella? Is that really you Darlin'?" i heard him whisper so only we could hear. That just got me mad! After all this time he was calling me 'darlin'?

" Darlin'? is that the best you can come up with Jasper Allen Whitlock! You abandon me after six of the best months of my life and here you are after ninty fucking years and all you can ask is is it really me? I know damn well you can do better than that, cowboy." I said angerly at vampire speed. The girl beside him wore a knowing smile,as if she knew he deserved this and was not going to stop me.

"oh Bella I never meant to abandon you. I was kidnapped while hunting; the Volturi got me. I would never have left you otherwise, i love you so much Isabella. I looked for you for years my love, I just never found you. You always were too good at hiding and disappearing. I've been miserable without you, ask my sister." He said shakily as if he was scared of my reaction. I always knew he wouldn't have left without reason. I couldn't help the relieved smile that lit up my face as I reached under the table for his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Letting out a small sigh as the familar current ran through us as we touched.

"I knew you wouldn't have left me without a damn good reason!Oh Jasper, i love you so much, i have missed you so very much. Let's just say I'd kiss you now but I don't want detention." I laughed quietly. He smiled that big smile that melted my heart all those years ago and stroked the back of my hand with his thumb. " I've missed you so much Jasper Whitlock, don't you ever leave me again. i have been miserable with out you too, i don't know if i could take it a second time."

"Never sweetheart! i will never leave you again, i am so glad i found you." he said lightly as he ran his free hand down my cheek and i leaned into his touch.

"Well now that that is taken care of, Hi I'm Alice! We are going to be best friends I can tell, oh wait! Do you like shopping?" She said almost too fast for even me to make out.

" Not all the time, but yes I like to go out on the weekends sometimes to get my mind off things." I chuckled. The rest of the class passed too quickly for my liking though we had spent the whole time laughing and talking . i am sure Alice is going to become the best friend she says she is and i couldn't be happier. i didn't like that I had to endure two more classes until I was with my Jasper again at lunch. He made me promise to come meet his family and have lunch with them, he said they all knew of me. We were still laughing as we made our way out of the class room and down the hall.

" Can I ask why you are using the McCarty name?" Alice said. "Jasper Said your name was Swan."

" I almost never use the McCarty name, it's my true last name, my father's last name. When I woke up and started mingling with others after I was turned, I took my mother's maiden name. I wanted nothing to connect me to the DNA donor some called my father. once in a while though i go back to it as a reminder of what i had and how i have changed. Why do you ask?"

"no special reason, I just know someone who's last name is McCarty! Oh here he comes now! That's our biggest brother…"

"EMMETT!" I breathed as I saw the tall muscular shape I had been missing in the last hundred years. I never thought he could be part of this world, let alone that I would ever see him agin. This is just too sureal, i mean i am almost waiting for the cmeras to pop out. Jasper looked at me and then his brother a couple of times before the realization hit him, I had told him I had a brother at one point, but not my real name; I guess he just made the connection. Alice on the other hand still looked utterly confused.

* * *

_Dazzle_: Thank you! This _IS _my first fan fiction i had the guts to post, please review and tell me what you think!

Bella: I am i found Jazzy quickly, i didn't like not having him with me.

**Emmett**: What about me Belly? *pouts*

Jasper: Dude she has barley just seen you can't you hold up? i mean the next chapter is all about you!

**Emmett**: Sweet! *runs for the Next Chaper*

_Dazzle_: Well that was interesting! Ok then Bye!


	3. Emmie meets Belly

Dazzle: Ok Emmet, this is all you!

**Emmett**: SCORE! I Rule! *does happy dance*

Bella: Jazzy, Please calm him down!

Jasper: Sure Darlin'. *looks at Emmett and sends out calm waves*

**Emmett:** Not Fair!*pouts as he calms down*

_Dazzle_: O...K? Any way i am going to do the disclaimer so we can let teh people get to the story.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own Nothing but the plot line so far!

* * *

-Empov-

God, another town and another year in high school, this is going to be fun! Being undead is so much fun at times, but i miss my little sister. I can't believe the last thing i told her was i didn't like being her brother. I was just so frustrated at dad for being the way he was and i took it out on her. I could Kill myself for that, seriously!

I don't remember mom or any of my friends or even much of my dad really. I only really remember my sister, and why i had to protect her. I remember the last day of my life like it was yesterday, it was the clearest memory of all. I had argued with my sister Isabella about going on this hunting trip. Dad had left for the weekend and it was the only chance i would get for a while. I knew i should have listened to Bella and not have gone, but i wanted to do something, so i left anyway. It was three days before my precious baby sisters sweet sixteen.

I was hunting and came across the big bear i had been hoping for, i took aim before he could notice me. I was about to fire, then i heard something that shattered my heart and made me miss, alerting the bear to my presence causing it to attack. I thought i was dead when a beautiful angle rescued me, an angle who is now my very lovely wife. Over a hundred years later i can't get that sound out of my head, the one that made me miss the shot.

"EMMETT!" I had heard my sister scream in desperation, then it went silent. I didn't understand at first why i wasn't dead or why i couldn't go back to my sister, being a vampire with no control i could hurt her. i knew my dad had gotten a hold of her and did something horrible. I was mad for a long time that i couldn't go see Isabella, my Belly! When i finaly had enough control it was too late, i know it was all my fault. i never should have left her, i should have known better. I had made my way there only to find out she was killed by someone a month after her birthday, and our father had killed himself. Our house was deserted, all the photos where gone and some of the other things, but most thinkg were still in a postion that looked like someone was due home anytime.

I made my way to her room and sat on the bed sobbing while my Roselie held me. I had told her how Belly had begged me not to go and about the last things i said to her and about hearing her scream right before the stupid bear got me. I looked around her room and found the unwrapped package with the present i was going to give her. She never even opened it; i put it into one of my old rucksacks along with my old rifle and the blanket my mom made for Bella when she was a baby. We were about to leave when i saw her journal sitting open on her desk like she only left it for a second and meant to come back.

It was the one i had made for her, it had a leather cover with _BELLY_ pressed into it. I took it to read later, I wanted to know about her after i was gone. i wanted to know what had happened and to remember her even more. i can't tell you how many times i read that journal, it was falling apart by now and i had everything memorized. i hated that the day i left her was the day my father would show his true colors.

" Emmett! Come on bro got to get to school. " my adopted brother, Jasper, yelled from the living room pulling me from my thoughts. I may be fun and goofy to everyone, but Jasper understood how i really felt. He was in love with a girl, she was a veggie like us and was the one who got Jasper to switch. He was kidnapped by our evil rulers the day he had planed on proposing and never saw her was lucky Carlisle was visiting them when he was and convinced them to let them go, or he would still be there.

"Coming!" I yelled back as i slid down the banister in our Forks home. This was the second time we've been in Forks, it has to be our favorite home. with the forest as out backyard, no one around for miles; you couldn't ask for more being a vampire. I came out to the car to see Jasper was driving as Edward and Alice were cuddling in the backseat. I gave Roselie, my loving wife, the front seat as always and started rubbing her neck on the way to school. Vampires may not hurt their muscles, but a message is good anyway. The two turtle doves back here were trying to eat each other's faces off. I know me and Rose go at it like rabbits, but we try never to do anything in front of Jazz. I mean, it hurts his feeling and he really is like a brother to me.

He's an empath, so it's bad enough he can feel our emotions, but it didn't take _him_ projecting to see how this was pissing him off. I felt him slam the breaks and slide into the spot as we arrived at the school, and he was out of the car in seconds. The other two finally realized how carried away they had gotten as we made our way to the office and got our schedules. Me and Rose had Math across the hall from Jasper and Alice's class, but they weren't the only vamps in there, was a female in there and i had smelled her. I don't know why but she smelled familiar, like strawberries and coco beans. i pushed that thought aside as i thought about tommorow and how i hated my birthday, it wasn't fair that i got to celebrate it when my sister didn't.

The class started and i tried to pay attention. the sad thing about being a vampire was the fact that once you learned this stuff, you never forgot it and that made repeating high school annoying. i was thinking about Bella's journal and how much i knew i meant to her, when an idea hit me. i knew Rose would wanna celebrate, so why not skive off the rest of the family and have it just us?

"Rose, sweety, you know how much I love you right?" I asked batting my eyes playfully. I wanted no big party I wanted to do something that was just us.

"You don't want Alice to throw you a big party huh? i already thought about it. How 'bout you, me, Seattle and a nice hotel room for the weekend." She said. That's just one little thing I love about my wife, she always knows what I want or need before I get there myself. I nodded and we went back to playing at paying attention, she was reading a fashion magazine and I was soon again thinking about my sister.

_ Emmie,_

_ Yes I named my diary after my big brother! He is the best person in the whole wide world and I am so lucky he is my brother. Today is my fifteenth birthday and he made me this diary special! He even put his special name for me on the cover. I love my brother so much, I don't know what I would do without him and I never want to find out!_

_ Dad got a hold of me earlier today, he was choking me when Emmett came in and saved me like he always does. I feel really bad though, if I hadn't killed our mom he wouldn't have to save me, he could be with his friends and not have to worry about me. I hate to even think what he would say if he ever knew how much I wish I wasn't born sometimes. then Dad would be happy and Emmie would be happier and he would have a mom like he should.I know he says it wasn't my fault but I know better, that's the whole reason dad hates me. Oh I got to go make dinner for Emmie and dad, I'll write later! – I.M.M._

"Come on honey the bell rang and we got to head out." Rose said pulling me from my daydreams. i stood up and put my arm around her shoulder as we walked out. I saw the familiar figures of Jasper and Alice standing with some girl down the hall, he was holding her hand. I caught that familiar scent from this morning and figured it was the gir, i know i know that smell! I only got a few steps when I heard my adopted sister, Alice, talking to the new girl as if she was one of the family. They had turned towards me and I saw her face, she looked just like my Belly did! It was scary to think that this random girl looked so much like her.

"no special reason, I just know someone who's last name is McCarty. Oh here he comes now! That's my brother…" my sister was cut off.

"EMMETT!" I heard her say breathlessly. No, it can't be!

" Isabella?!" I said just as breathless, she smiled that familiar 'I'm fine' smile of her's. Suddenly all the air I hadn't been breathing rushed into me at once. Rosalie stood stock still on my arm; she was just as amazed as I. I don't know how I forced my feet to close in the distance between us, but suddenly we were in front of each other in the middle of a crowded hall after a hundred years.

" Tell me it's really you!" we said at the same time. I didn't even think to stop myself as I reached to stroke her cheek like I used to when she was upset. She leaned into my hand and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. I didn't even notice the hallway empting or my family at my side; I only had eyes for my sister.

"I thought about this so many times before. I never thought it would really happen though.' She said opening her big soul-filled eyes. The same eye's that melted my heart when she was just a baby still had that affect on me. Before either of us could say anything more I swept her into my arms and crushed her to my chest in bear hug like i used too.

" I think this counts as an emergency good enough to ditch for. Why don't we go, Emmett? Um...Bella right? Would you be opposed to accompanying us back to our home?" Edward said from suddenly beside ! i never even knew he was there, quickly I set her down. I could see the uncertainty cross through her eyes as she took us all in. She looked at Jasper, then at me, fear building in her eyes.

" Um…I don't think…I mean I shouldn't….i don't want to intrude." She stammered taking a couple of steps back right into Jasper's chest. I saw him lean forward and whisper something in her ear as he sliped his hand into hers. Holy Shit! The girl my bro is in love with is my baby sister!?

" Iasbella! You could never intrude sis, I love you so much. I need you and we need to talk. I haven't seen you in a hundred years, I thought you were dead. You know, it doesn't matter what you say really, I'll just do what I used to and you'll be stuck. So come on." I said... i would throw her over my shoulder caveman style if i had to!

" I don't Know Emmie, I guess, but I don't know if I can. I don't even know if my legs will hold, this is all a little overwhelming." She said with a slight mischievous twinkle in her eye. She knew what I would have done and if I'm not mistaken she really does look a little unsteady I noticed as she stepped away from Jasper an towards me.

"Would I ever let you fall? Over or on?" I asked and got a questioning look from the others. They didn't matter though, no one mattered right now, only Bella.

"I hate Over you goof, you know that!." She said and laughed. God how I missed that sound, when Bella laughed it's like you know the world is all right. I didn't get a chance to respond before she lept into my arms. I couldn't help but crush her to me again, I knew what she ment by overwhelming. If I hadn't known better I would have thought this a dream. Deftly I swung her up on my shoulders for a piggy back ride to the parking lot. She was always so small, even now she seemed frail.

I felt her lean over and wrap her arms around my neck, for now it was like it used to be. I had my Belly Bean, the light of my life, safely in my arms and I was damned if anything would ever hurt her again.

" We'll meet you there, I don't feel like rushing all of a sudden." I said almost blissfully. Roslie smiled a watery smile and looked like if she could she'ld be crying. I reached for her arm but she brushed it off gently.

" Nothing's wrong Em, really. I'm just so happy for you, baby, if I knew she was out there I would have found her for you long ago. Take your time, we have plenty of time to get to know one another back at the house, you need some time with her. Bella, why don't you two take your car." She said looking up at my sister with love shining out of her eyes.

"Um…ok. Thank you; oh tell jasper I'm sorry. I just realized I left him hanging there, now I feel awful." She said holding me tighter.

" I promise he understands, but you two need time together as much as you and my brother." Rose said and walked off towards the others.

"Do we wait for the 'big brother' talk till later or get it over with? I'm all for later." I said smoothly. I would have to address this thing with her and Jasper eventually but as of right now, I don't care. We were walking through the doors towards the carlot and I was more than thankfull to take my time for once.

"Later sounds nice. I missed you so much Emmett, I love Jasper, but right now I need you more. Besides, I think the 'little sister' talk can wait too, I can feel the ring on a chain under your shirt you know." She giggled. "The big old rust bucket pickup is mine. She's on her last miles, but she's a good car."

I could see the one she meant, when Rose saw this she'd have a fit. My girl loves cars like I love my games, this is just unacceptable. I popped her off my shoulders and caught her before she could hit the ground as we got to her truck. I saw her fumbling for the keys in her bag and wondered if she got this new or used. She offered them to me as she pulled them out of her bag.

"I don't know how to get there, you might as well. As it is I don't know if I could right now, I can't seem to get over this." She said holding out her shaking hands to show me. I grabbed her hands and pulled her to me tightly.

"I'm never leaving you again Bella; wild horses couldn't drag me away. I always told you, you are the light in my life. I have been living in darkness without my baby sister and I will never let you go again, I don't think I ever could now that I have you back. Besides, I doubt Jazz will let you go anytime soon." I said stroking her hair. Quietly, I opened the door and she slid in to the middle with me after her in the driver's seat. I started her truck and it came to life with a dull roar, I felt her wrap her little arms around my middle as I made my way out of the spot and out of the parking lot.

* * *

_Dazzle:_ please review! The gang went on a quick hunt but they say bye!


	4. Talking it Out

_Dazzle: _HERE WE GO! CHAPTER FOUR! Before our friend get here i just wanna say thank you to the people fallowing this story and ask that you please review.  
I am up for suggestions and will take ideas into consideration, not to mention i love to hear form you.

**Emmett:** AWWW your Sweet.

Bella: I like this chapter since it's all bout me and my brotha!

Jasper: WOW...i feel loved! *rolls eyes*

Bella: AWW Jazzy! your in it too...besides i get to kiss you!

_Dazzle:_ BELLA! SHHH.. you gonna give it away. Now go do the disclaimer! *points in the direction of the lever*

Bella: Sorry Daz! *sulks away*

* * *

Disclaimer: Dazzle owns nothing but the plot! Stephanie Meyer owns it all!

-BPOV-

I can't believe it,In one day I not only got back the love of my life, but my big brother as well. I never thought in a hundred years i would ever see my big brother again ans here i am sitting in the cab of my truck next to him on the way too his house! Not only that, but i found my Jasper too. This is one of those rare occasions where I wish vampires could cry! I couldn't help but sit as closely to him as i could. He wrapped one arm around me and pulled me to his side as we drove, i sighed and snuggled close to my brother bear.

" Bella, what happened? I have to know how this happened? I have to say that we have no secrets seeing as Edward can read minds and Alice see's the future, so even if you only tell me they will know. Either way I have to know what happened to you, how this happened to you." He said sadly. In all the years i have been around, i have told the whole story only four times. Once to Jasper, once to my two best friends in Maine, and once to Aro Volturi when i was on the guard. Now the only question is: Do I want to tell them?

I guess if i want my brother and my lover back I'll have to tell them, i mean what is the point of hiding things. The past is the past even if it suck's talking about it, just how do i explain the pre-vamp things is a little scary though. i know Emmett will blame himself, but it wasn't his fault. I am glad he didn't have to come back and see me in the state Charlie left me in.

"I can wait until we are at your home, as long as I don't have to let go anytime soon. I don't think i could tell it twice so you'll just have to wait. You know Em, I've been on my own for years, the last time I had a coven..." I shuddered at the thought of James. He must have noticed because his arm tightened around my shoulder.

"it's OK sis, I'm here now, and so is Jasper. Believe it or not I've known him for so many years I really can't disapprove. I always thought there would never be a guy good enough for you, and here you find the one guys i can't scare off." he laughed. "I also know he's been in love with You everyday you've been apart. He did try to find you, you know. If I had put two and two together long ago, I might have found you sooner. I never thought though that you would use mom's name." he said running a hand through my hair. For the rest of the ride I rode snuggled into his side and I refused to let go for fear this would disappear.

" Here we are Bella. Home sweet Forks!" he laughed as I gasped. This was not a house it was a mansion, a freaking Victorian palace! He slid out of the drivers seat and pulled me along with him, catching me as i stumbled a little. I saw everyone already walking up to the house and was suddenly really nervous. What if they don't like me?

"Emmet? Can I have a word?"Jasper said as we got to the front door. I looked up at him pleading with my eyes not to ruin this, he nodded and motioned for me to go in. Alice was waiting just inside the door and she put a arm around me as we walked into the living room. i may have just met her, but i loved this little pixie! As we came into the living room everyone spread out and went to sit. There was already an older looking couple on the sofa who I figured to be the parents of the bunch I just met.

"Children? What are you doing home so early? Ditching on the first day better be because of an emergency? OH! Who's your friend?" the woman said taking notice of me.

"Let's wait for Jazz and Em. She's their story!" The Copper headed one said.

I'm not _their_ story! I am my own person which makes the story my own." I said scathingly, "You don't know me Copper Top, don't go around saying stuff like that." Emmett came in with Jasper before he had a chance to respond and i have to say i couldn't be more thankful. I looked from the subtle grin on Emmett's face and to the shining smile on Jasper's and figured that Em gave his approval.

I was going to run to Jasper, but he beat me too it. Running full speed from the door he scooped me up and spun me around in front of a bunch of confused vampires. Emmett laughed at us as I giggled and planted a kiss on Jaspers lips before he could set me down. "God I love you" I said looking up into his eyes.

"Ahem! Sorry to interrupt, but would you caer to explain what is going on?" Copper top said smugly. I looked over at him and glared, suppressing a growl. i really don't like this guy!

" Sorry Edward, u guess we got a little ahead of ourselves. OK…Everyone this is Isabella, Isabella this is my family. Bella here is my little sister and Jazzy Man's soul mate." Emmett said pulling me from Jazz's side to his.

" What do you mean Sister? That's your Bella?" the man on the couch said shocked.

"Yeah Carlisle, she's my biological little sister. Isabella Marie McCarty, September 13th 1932. I rasied her after our mother died giving birth, she was always my Little Girl." he said proudly looking down on me.

" Oh Emmie!" i sighed and leaned my head hon his chest.

"Emmie?! Are you kidding me!" Copper Top Burst out laughing.

" I knew i didn't like him! Don't make fun of my brother or I'll put you dick in the dirt." i growled. Did he not just get the part where he said he raised me? I may not have been able to fight off our father, bu ti did know how to fight. now that i was a Vampire i had strength on my side.

"Edward, if i were you i would shut it. You saw the out come don't push it!"Alice said with a chuckle from her perchon his arm chair.

"So that's your name! It fit's...so Eddie-Boy! Feel like taken me on?" I laughed at his growl.

"I'm so sorry Bella dear, we've been rude! We still haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Esme Cullen, their mother for all intentive purposes." she said. "Please you three, have a seat!"

Emmett heads for the couch where his wife is as jasper pulls me to the other end. he tried to pull me onto his lap when he sat down but Shook my head and sat on the floor between both my boys. Jasper chuckled as he ran his fingers threw my hair, i could bring myself to detach myself from Emmett anymore than i could from Jasper. Splitting the difference seemed like the perfict thing for me to da.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, the Father figure and Esme's Husband" he said from next to her. I don't know why, but i had the sudden urge to run to both of them and cry on their shoulders. I can honestly say i was jealous of my brother, he had a loving family and two actual parents. He had siblings to replace me and he didn't seem to need me anymore. Snap out of it! You're over thinking things again! Jasper tapped my shoulder and gave me a questioning look, obviously feeling my conflicting emotions. i shook my head and mouthed later before turning to my brother.

"Sooooo....are you ever going to introduce my sister?" I asked with mock hurt. His eyes sparkeled when i called her my sister and i could tell he was apprehensive about how my response to him being married would be. Personaly i was glad he had someone, he spent so long taking care of me he deserved to be taken care of. Before he could say anything himself she hopped off the couch and pulled me up into a hug.

" I'm so glad we found you, you can't believe how miserable he has been since he found out he couldn't go back to you. I am so sorry i took him away, but i couldn't just leave him there. The bear was going to finish him off and i just knew i had to save him. I always wanted to meet you, Emmet told me all about you." she said quickly. i was kind of taken aback, i mean the vibe she gave off earlier was one of snobby bitch. Here she is acting all lovable and sweet, I was confused to say the least. "I'm Roselie by the way. Please call me Rose!"

" Ok Rose. Honestly I'm glad you found him and thank you for saving him. It's about time he had someone other than me anyway, i mean his life was consumed by saving my ass." i chuckled softly and noticed him stiffen. He got up and disappeared quickly, returning just as quickly he handed me something i thought i would never see again. Looking at the leather cover with his special name for me i was afraid. In my hands was the journal that held everything that happened from the time he gave it to me at fifteen until the day i was turned and left it at home.

" You know?" i asked him.

" I'm so sorry Belly boo, i should have listened and never gone. I can't believe i left you their all alone, with that evil sperm donor in the house." He said standing in front of me. he was so much taller than me that when i looked him in the eyes i was looking up, but right now i couldn't look him in the eyes. i felt so ashamed, i knew he would blame himself and now i didn't know how to respond. i took a deep breath and stared at the floor.

"Emmett Ethan McCarty it was not your fault and if i hear you blame yourself i will kick you butt! You needed to get out and i was always holding you back. Besides if you hadn't have gone you would never have met Rose." i said lightly. I felt his finger under my chin as he lifted my face too look at him.

" Don't say that Belly. I know what i said before i left that day and i have regretted it since i stepped out the door, i didn't mean a damn word of what i said. I was just frustrated that he could make you so scared and i felt so helpless that i took it out on you!" he said. I couldn't say anything so i pulled myself into his arms for a hug.

"Ok Now that thats all out of the way, Bella i have a question for you!" Alice said bouncing on her chair. " I know they are already gonna ask you but i wanna do it so will you please move in with us!" Wow! that was fast even for her!

"As long as i'm wanted-"

"Of course you are!" they all rang out in unison.

" Then i Guess i need help getting my things. Any Takers?" i laughed.

* * *

**Emmett: **Bella took Dazzle out to lunch so me and Jazz are here to say good bye.

Jasper: Yep! So goodbye and thank you! please do us a favor and send some reviews Dazzle's ways. it makes her happy!


	5. Not So Pretty

Dazzle: well i was just going to leave my story where i had but you all were bugging me fore more so i decided to go it. Thanks to all of you who read my stories, if you read the other two i have up then you will be pleased to know a new chapter for each will be up this weekend!

Emmett: YES! I'M BACK BABY!

Bella: *rolls eyes* its more about me than you you big oaf.

Dazzle: chill both of you! lol well i own nothing and and i hope you like it!

* * *

_It has only been a month and I have never been happier in my whole life, and thats saying something since I am a vampire. coming to this small town was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can't believe that this whole time my brother was out there missing me as much as I was missing him and so was the love of my life who I thought abandoned me. Living in the Cullen household has been on fun time after another. I absolutly love my sister-in-law and Alice is amazing, though I have to admit Edward has grown on me as well._

"Bella! Hurry up we have to get you ready." Alice came into my room screaming and bouncing.

"What are you talking about?" I asked glancing from my window seat where I had been writing in my new journal. Emmett made me a new one and looks just like my old one, he even stamped _Belly_ on the front of the leather like my old one.

"It's a surprise and don't ask I won't tell! Now hurry up and shower!" she said pulling me by the arm and shoving me on to the bathroom. Climbing into the spray of hot water I sorted through my mind all the possibilities of what the hell was happening. I took a quick shower eager to know what awaited me. Stepping out I noticed the hunter green Marilyn Monroe styled halter top hanging on the back of the door and the knee high leather black boots.

I quickly dressed and hadn't take two steps out of the bathroom when I was assaulted by the pixie and my sister and shoved into a chair as they did my make you and hair. Usually I loved when Rosie would do my hair but tonight it was annoying because I hadn't even had a chance to breath before I was forced into the make over of sorts.

"What is going on here?" I begged confused and a little nervous as to why they were preping me.

"I'll never tell" Emmett sung in a creepy voice as he walked in and stopped suddenly in front of me. I do not dress up, it's like rule of mine. I mean I know I clean up well, but I hate to get dolled up for no reason like most girls and since I had been living here the most I had done in the since of dressing was wear a couple skirts on dates me and Jasper went on. The girls stood back to take in the whole affect and Roses mouth dropped.

"What? That bad? See that is why I don't do dresses and shit..." I said standing to look in the mirror, I shocked myself. I couldn't believe how good I looked, it didn't look like me at all. Only then I noticed that my scars showed and suddenly didn't feel as pretty as I had. I usually ignore them and everyone has seen some of them, but suddenly I was ashamed of them. I couldn't say anything so I just walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me and locked it.

"Bella? Bella come on out sis, you look beautiful." Rosalie said through the door. I just ignored her and moved to the other side of the room and slid down the wall with my head in my hands. Everyone knew my story and everyone still loved me for it, but I have never been more ashamed than I am right now. Looking in the mirror at the scars looking back at me I remember each and everyone. Some were from fighting off other vamps who were trying to hurt me, some were from my time in the guard and the battles I fought for Aro, but the ones I was ashamed of most were the ones from James. I was a vampire and he was still able to hurt me, I failed to keep myself safe even after I had the strength to do so. I let Emmett down, even if he didn't say so I knew he was disappointed that I let him do what he did without killing him sooner.

"Bells? Oh Sis.." I heard Emmett sigh as he came into the bathroom after me. I knew he wouldn't leave me be, he worried too much about me. He wasn't just my big brother he was the man who raised me, he was like my dad as well. "Talk to me Baby Bell, whats wrong? You look beautiful Isabella."

"No I don't, I look pathetic." I sighed pulling my knees to my chest.

"Why in the world would you think that? I've never seen you look more beautiful than now baby sis, whats really going on in that head of yours?" he asked tapping my temple.

" I don't know, I was fine until I noticed how noticeable my scars were and my brain turned on. I mean usually I can ignore them, but dressed up like this I feel pathetic. I let you down Em, I didn't fight like I know I knew how to, I just couldn't remember how." I said breathlessly

"you stronger than you give yourself credit and those scars don't make you any less perfect than you are, stop this mopping around. Isabella I have never thought of you as letting me down, in fact I have never been prouder of you than I am right now. I wouldn't trade you for the world baby girl and you need to see yourself more clearly." he said pulling me off the floor into a hug. Something about Emmett's hugs made everything alright no matter what was wrong to begin with. We walked out of the bathroom and the girls were no where to be found.

I was still confused as to what was giong on when he lead me down staris and the most sexy man in the world ws waiting, in a suit no less. His long blonde hair had be brush back and his amber eyes glowed with the same amount of love I held for him. Emmet handed me over to him and told us to have fun before dissapearing out the door.

* * *

Dazzle: well ther you go, there will be mroe to come, im changing the status from complete to in progress for you all. This semester is almost over so i should be posting reguarly now. Please review, i would love your input. Any ideas for the story would be welcome, i write for you readers so your input is always welcome!


	6. all apologies

So here's the deal, I hate authors notes as much as the next reader, but I felt you should all know whats going on and why there have been no updates coming. I also know no one wants to hear the long details so here's the short version. Me and my fiance eded, thing happed in m family that drove me to move 700 miles away. I got a new job and mostly work nights plus I now live on a farm...to top it off my comp crashed and I lost all my stories...now I have to start all over. Bare with me...im so sorry but it will be a while longer before I am able to get anything up.


End file.
